Hide and Seek of Love
by Lariez
Summary: As a simple game of hide-and-seek can become fatal to the heart. [Sanji x Nami] [Oneshot]


It is a quiet day for the crew of the Straw Hats. The Navy did not come to attack them as usual and there were no incidents (not involving Luffy, which is very strange). So calm it looked like they were in the Calm Belt, the belt of calm sea of the Grand Line. They were doing what was their usual: Luffy was eating, Usopp going through her trinkets, Nami in her room drawing some maps, Zoro perfecting their techniques, Sanji cooking dinner, Robin rereading some books, Chopper with his Rumble Balls Brook playing a song that matched the beautiful weekend afternoon and Franky was enjoying the day.

But, not so calm. Luffy after finish eating the last of the 6 dishes of roast meat, decided to cry for the rest of the crew to come on deck, and well done, said:

"Hey, it's a very calm day, why not play anything?" He said with that tone always excited.

Nami, already a little uncomfortable with the fact that he spilled his ink, said:

"Luffy, I got the maps to do, don't have time to play cards or anything else"

Robin, hearing, closed the book and said:

"And if we bet something?" Perceived to be a defiant tone in her voice.

"Money? " It seemed that the redhead had already changed her mind.

Zoro was against, as always:

"Dude, I do not have any money, no way bet"

Sanji, wanting to get one with his face, said:

"You can be the slave for a few days, or owe to death, stupid marimo."

Of course, Zoro was angered and the two began cursing one another. All used, Nami hit on the head of the two, and they calmed down.

"It is not a bad idea distracted a bit, is very quiet today ... How about we we play hide and seek?" Brook said.

"Not a bad idea ..." Usopp finally said something.

"Then it's decided? Let's play hide and seek? And we bet anything?" Luffy was already a little impatient.

"Maybe we could bet something like, who is not found until nightfall can ask anything." Robin smiled like that when someone is thinking about something.

"I agree!" Sanji said; Everyone already knew what he would ask. "but who will seek?"

"AW, SUUUUUUUPER! You can let me try!" Franky was already stretching.

Robin laughed. When Franky looked at her, she blushed, and stopped laughing. Then:

"Ok, Franky will count to 30 and you all go hiding."

"SO THERE! ALL IN YOUR POSTS, GO!" He turned to the mast and began counting.

Nami did not know where to hide. She had thought in so many places ... The room, the library, the deck...until the bath room had already passed through his head, but none of these places looked good. Really wanted to win the game, and thus ask for money, of course. Or maybe more sheets and ink for maps, but she could buy it with money.

As she thought, she heard Franky counting. He was coming very close to 20 ... She needed to run. So the idea came: Why not in the kitchen? She could look for a better place after seeing that he was going away. She ran to the door, and when she touched the doorknob, he had shouted in the background:

- 30! Let me see ... Luffy is caught. Please choose a place where who's counting is not beneath you next time. - He said. Nami can hear Luffy falling off the mast, complaining.

She walked carefully in the kitchen. It was dark, and she could not see straight. She tried to move her hand on the wall to try and find the switch, but could not. The only option was to walk away and pray to find a decent place, and she did so. She patted the table, the stove, the den den mushi ... There were not many choices it. She would end up under the table, with the chance to have their "wish fulfilled" at risk.

And then, she slipped. In any case, she felt that if he fell like that would get hurt badly. She felt his head pounding, and so fell to the ground.

Before losing consciousness, felt firm and strong arms to hold, and saw a smile (rather gorgeous) to address her.

When she awoke, she was lying on the couch. But the lights were on, and she could clearly see the kitchen, but not where she slipped. She tried to see a puddle of water, but once your body hurt. Diverting thoughts, she felt her head hurt, and realized she was with a rag on her head. Yeah, there was someone else with her because it would explain the fact as she was on the couch, with the cloth and wet ... Well. Okay, she could see her red bra underneath, and felt cold. Sneezed, and suddenly heard a voice:

"Nami-san? Are you okay? Are you in pain?" She turned to see who it was, and was not too surprised.

Sanji of course. He had been hiding in the kitchen. Nami remembered that strong arms, and beautiful smile she saw ... was he? She has never noticed the smile (because of cigarettes), and the strong arms ... She felt her blush. Her heart raced, but why? She should not have anything with the cook ... No, she definitely did not want that. He could hurt her heart, on account of which he flirt to every woman.

"Hm, Nami-san?" Sanji has to bend down to see her face better, and she blushed again.

"Sanji..." she looked into his eyes and arched eyebrows (she always found a somewhat special charm) "thanks for taking care of me ..." she tried to hide her face, it was too red.

He laughed, a laugh quietly, but almost exciting. Her heart sped up again, and her cheeks went red. Heck, why this now? I do not have ... A crush on Sanji. Does not it?

"I did not take care of you, I just put a cloth on your head and laid you on the couch." He looked at the wet white t-shirt and bra in sight, and blushed a little. "Are you in any pain? I need to take you to the infirmary, we will cancel the game and..."

"No, no cancellation. I just hit my head, I'm already ok. Still want to win that bet!"

"But you can barely stand without getting dizzy yet. It is a miracle that Franky has not spent here."

"Of course I can stand! Not because I hit my head I have to lie here depending on you ..."

Nami tried to raise. She succeeded, but felt her body go limp, and her knees buckled. Sanji caught her before she could fall again. Sanji's body heat helped warm up. He looked into her eyes, but before she say anything, he said:

"Shhhh. I think Franky is coming." He whispered to her, which made her blush even more.

And he was right. Quickly, Sanji turned out the lights (still with her in his arms) and hid behind the bench, leaning his back in the fridge. Nami automatically shrank closer to Sanji, and he hugged her instinctively.

Franky walked into the kitchen, muttering low because of darkness. He did not find the switch, so it was touching every thing she could remember. Knocking things over, managed to reach the countertop. Nami felt he would sneeze, but could contain.

She realized she was shrunk to very close to Sanji, and he was holding her. She felt she fit in his body, or all those things of love she considered sticky until then. She just could not admit that she had a crush on someone. Fair Sanji, there could be another? Dammit. And she bet he did not feel the same thing, after all, he lived hitting on other girls.

Finally, convinced he would find nothing, Franky left the kitchen and went looking elsewhere.

Nami looked Sanji, and saw that he already was looking, probably for some time. Luck, the place was dark so he could not see his face, which certainly was too red. To break the silence, she asked:

"W-why you looking at me?" She continued to stare at him. As it was dark, she could still see his face partially. It was her impression or he had become more beautiful?

"Even in the dark your beauty can be impressive." He seemed to feel Nami blush, and laughed.

Then, she began to cry. She did not know why, but could not stop. A silent cry. The tears just fell down her face, wetting Sanji's shirt.

"Hey ... Nami-san, why are you crying? Your head still hurt?" He pulled her closer, and she was stuck with him.

"No. .. It's just ... Well, forget it. My frills appeared untimely." She tried to separate from him, but he did not leave.

"Go ahead. We are, um, nakamas, right? There should be no secrets between us."

"Is this "nakama" that bothers me." She spoke relatively low, and covered her mouth in time. Heck, she and her habit of speaking whatever comes into his head. Perhaps you have not heard ... She looked at him, and then:

"I. .. I really hear that? Be my nakama bother you? In what sense ...?" Sanji asked. He blushed, with his head down.

There was a pause after the question, and silence followed. Until she decided to break it.

"I. .. I have a crush on you, ok? But do not worry, it will not last long"

She managed to get away, and when he stood, he pulled his hand.

"Help me raise at least." And so she did.

And then came face to face. And then everything happened very fast. Sanji pulled Nami and kissed her with intensity. To the surprise of both, she did not resist and gave in to kisses. When he finished, he said:

"Yeah, I think I also have a crush on you. Always had, I think, from the day I walked in the crew."

"But, you flirt with the other girls. I... I do not want someone who can not be faithful to me." There was a note of sadness in her voice.

"Why I would flirt with the other girls if I had the best here with me? If it will make you happy, I will." He hugged her.

"Sanji ... I... I need you to stand beside me and be my own. To be my ..." she began to cry again. Did not believe this was really happening. She felt him smile.

"Your boyfriend?" Sanji seemed happy. "If you want, I will. Everything to make you happy."

They kissed again, more intensely than before. Sanji sat Nami on the bench, hugged her waist and continued to kiss her. Of course, with the fire, they ran without shirts, but nothing else. And they remained there, living that happy (and kinda hot) moment.

Franky had found all the others, except for Sanji and Nami. Where do they hide? Heck, he remembered having searched in all places. The rest of the crew was helping when Robin asked:

"Franky, you sure you looked in every room? None of them were too dark or blocked by something?" Robin said.

"Uhm ... I think the kitchen was a bit dark, and I could not find the switch"

"But of course! Sanji is hiding there. This is somewhat obvious." Usopp said, laughing.

And so were all toward the kitchen, and when they opened the door, was there.

Sanji and... Nami? Well, no one expected to find her in the kitchen. Along with Sanji. Both without a shirt, and the two kissing in such a passionate way that scared. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook sang a chorus of "holy shit, man.". Robin broke the silence:

"For God's sake, Nami, put your shirt back." She said.

Nami pulled Sanji off her waist quickly, as if they were doing something they did not want the others to know. Both were sweating, and it seems that if they had arrived after, their fire would burn the boat.

"Uh, hello people, hahaha, then, who won the game?" Nami grinned, and said something to Sanji between teeth. He seemed a little disappointed, and turned away for wearing the shirt.

"Looks like you two tied as they were the last to be found." Usopp tried to look away, but it was a bit impossible, since something considered impossible had happened.

"Holy shit, Sanji. Good, very good. You saw Nami's panties? YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook joked.

"Shut up, Brook!" Nami threw a sofa cushion on his face. "No one here saw nothing!"

"But Sanji saw, and much, assessing the situation of you before we got here!" Luffy laughed.

"Caham, then ... Could we decide the winner?" Sanji was still packing.

"I said, you won! In all, incidentally." Franky said. He could not stand it, and started laughing.

"Nami too, if you count the rules. How do we do?" Zoro asked, pretending to be sick of this joke.

"Nami-chan can keep the prize. I do not care. " Sanji said, and left the kitchen, pushing Usopp and Chopper, who were whispering about the situation.

"Nami, how much money you want each? Have mercy, please." Chopper said, in a voice of crying.

"Uh ... 1000 berries of each is good. Excuse me, folks." She left the kitchen, probably behind Sanji.

"I have no money in the pocket, dammit. But, I thought she would ask for more." Zoro looked confused, like when he's lost in some (all) place.

"Leave her. She should not be thinking clearly, thanks to Sanji." Robin spoke, and went in the opposite direction.

Sanji entered in the boy's room, and threw herself on the bed. Damn, that had been what? Nami liked him ... and he hers. No matter how many girls he had flirt, she always had a place in his heart. Her beauty, her beautiful eyes, her lips, everything was gracious in Nami. But dared not admit it to her. Think she had noticed when he flirted with her, but she didn't, as if to make it clear that they would never have anything.

And they had. There are 5 minutes ago, they were kissing. His lips were so soft ... I thought it would feel them ever again. Maybe she would forget everything, and act as if nothing had happened. He sighed, and tried to stop thinking about it.

It was when someone knocked the door.

- Come in. - Sanji yelled, still lying. He was feeling depressed.

To his surprise, Nami entered. She was still the same that hour, but seemed somewhat apprehensive. She came and sat on the bed next to Sanji.

"I... I have no words. I'm sorry ..." She started, but he interrupted.

"Apologize for what? I dreamed with this moment since I joined this bunch of retards. Just apologize if that moment is never repeated." There was a note of sadness in his voice. He really like Nami.

"I say the same to you." She spoke, and was followed by a long pause.

Again, everything was very fast. He laid her on the bed and kissed her, the same intense way in again. She, again, did not resist, and pulled him closer, this time forcing him to stay on top of it. They parted for breath (god, that kiss), and he lay down beside her.

"I think you do not need to apologize. I'm not leaving. Listen, Nami-chan. I love you." Sanji said, and stroked her face.

She blushed, smiled and cried at the same time. Do not know how. I think love affected her in such a way that made her strange even to herself.

"I... I love you, Sanji. But I'm scared. Fear of getting hurt." She flinched.

" I do not want to hurt you. Rather, I want to do everything to make you happy. Until I stop smoking if that is the case." He laughed, and so did she.

"This is a promise?" Nami grabbed his face and leaned his forehead against her.

"Yes, Nami-chan. I'll do anything for you." He kissed her.

"Me too, Sanji. Thanks ... By the way, what would you ask if you stayed with the prize?"

"Ah, mellorine. I do not need nothing else, I already have what I want."

He hugged her. Wanted this moment to last forever in your memory. In life, he would be with her. And they would create new memories.

Together.


End file.
